This invention relates generally to information processing methods, and particularly to a fuel rewards program which uses a clearinghouse to process the rewards program information.
Prior art point of sale coupon reward systems have been used for promoting products by providing customers with preprinted discount coupons which are credited to consumers based upon purchases of particular products. Prior art coupon reward systems have primarily been of one of two types. The first type provides document coupons that are essentially printed paper coupons that provide redeemable slips having a particular face discount amount for purchase of a product being promoted. This first type of coupon is presented at the point of sale of the product, which the coupon is directed toward promoting, for receipt of the discount at the location of the point of sale at the time when the promoted product is being purchased. Prior art discount coupon systems require presentation of discount coupon documents at the time of and at the point of purchase, and each of the amounts of each of the discount coupon documents must be manually entered or scanned into the register at the time of purchase. Each discount is separately applied, on a per product basis, with the purchase of each product and the presentation of the discount coupon documents.
The second primary of type discount coupon reward systems are provided by electronic coupon systems. Prior art electronic discount coupon systems are typically electronically computed promotional discounts which are applied at the point of purchase when the particular article is purchased. Such electronic discounts typically have a published or posted discounted price which is displayed on a product stocking shelf and then applied to the product at the point of purchase of that particular product. Electronic discount systems automatically apply the coupon discount to the purchased total which is calculated at the time of purchase of the promoted product for which the discount is granted. Each discount is separately applied according to a data listing of discounts, on a per product basis, with the purchase of each product.
The present invention disclosed and claimed herein is directed towards a fuel rewards system instituted among a store chain which uses a clearinghouse to process information. The clearinghouse receives the information in the form of paper receipts and electronic files from the store chain central office, and which are batch processed on a daily basis. The clearinghouse performs a comparison between the paper redemption slips received and respective entries in the electronic file. When a match is determined, the clearinghouse invoices manufacturers of the respective discount triggering items. The clearinghouse may interface electronically to banks servicing the manufacturer and store chain accounts wherein proceeds which are received are then distributed to the stores participating in the rewards program. The clearinghouse also issues daily reports to interested parties detailing the transactions of the rewards program.